


Пустить корни

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В заботливых руках расцветают и растения, и люди.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Пустить корни

\- Это можно съесть? – с сомнением тянет Лио, обзирая торчащие во все стороны зеленые листья, загородившие дверной проем.  
И вместе с ним, к несчастью, возможный путь к отступлению.  
Из-за них едва виднеется такая же лохматая макушка; горшок со смешком трясется из стороны в сторону, потом изрекает знакомым баском:  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, зачем оно тебе, - сообщает Лио, не зная, как правильно именовать это самое «оно».  
Горшок надвигается на него неумолимо, словно рок, и Лио поспешно уступает дорогу, устраиваясь с ногами на диване. Зачем идти наперекор собственной судьбе? Она – как и горшок – давно в чужих руках. Крепких. Надежных. Очень горячих.  
Несущих временами полную хрень. Прямо как их владелец.  
\- Это не мне! – Гало водружает наконец свою ношу на подоконник, передвигает поближе к свету и радостно добавляет: - Это тебе! Чтоб в твоей жизни появился созидательный э-э-э… элемент!  
\- Ну да. Разрушительный в ней уже имеется, - меланхолично замечает Лио и моргает, запоздало осознав смысл подарка. – В смысле, я, по-твоему, могу только сеять вокруг разрушения? И ты решил, что вместо этого я должен сеять рассаду? Не великовата?  
Гало отрывается от своего лохматого приятеля и поворачивается к нему. Лио предпочел бы увидеть на чужом лице раскаяние, а не искреннее огорчение. Оно сбивает с мысли.  
Все, что ниже лица – тоже.  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было о ком позаботиться, - тихо отвечает Гало и садится рядом. - У твоих друзей все путем, у Опаленных, вроде как, тоже. Я сам за себя могу постоять, ну, ты ж знаешь!  
\- Ты полагаешь, с домашним животным я бы не справился? – цедит Лио, надувшись, и робкая улыбка Гало меркнет, чтобы через секунду засиять ярче полуденного солнца.  
\- А ты правда хотел бы завести животное?  
\- Нет. У меня аллергия на шерсть, - отвечает он, надеясь, что на его лице сейчас явственно читается «И на глупость». – Хорошо, - вздыхает Лио, переведя взгляд на зеленого захватчика. – У меня, конечно, мало опыта, но я позабочусь об этом…  
\- Это диффенбахия!  
\- Об этой диффенбахии. Как следует позабочусь, - обещает он и вздыхает снова.  
Горячие руки судьбы определенно несут в его жизнь слишком много забот.  
\- Как часто ее надо поливать? – Не дождавшись ответа, Лио нетерпеливо лезет в смартфон и листает страницу за страницей. - Ты купил грунт, чтобы пересадить в горшок побольше? И дренаж?  
\- А? – раздается над ухом, и Лио отрывает взгляд от экрана, рассматривая их новую соседку с куда большей теплотой.  
Бедолага. Сидела себе преспокойно в цветочном магазине среди кадок, пока в ее тихую жизнь не ворвался один дуралей, который прекрасно видит цель и не видит препятствий. Последствий, как правило, тоже.  
Лио знает, как это бывает.  
\- Я погуглю, - вздыхает он в третий раз и соскакивает с дивана. – И пришлю тебе список. А ты сходи и купи все, что нужно. Можешь и на свою долю растение прихватить. Какое-нибудь красивое. И способное выжить в экстремальных условиях.  
\- Чего это экстремальных? – Наступает черед Гало дуться, и Лио не может удержаться от ласкового:  
\- Ну, как же. Ты ведь у нас экстремально горишь любым делом. Сам говорил. Раз десять. Только на прошлой неделе.

***  
\- А на позапрошлой он решил научить меня колоть лед.  
Лио сверяется с советами ведущих садоводов и отставляет стакан с водой. На сегодня хватит. Пора и о себе подумать. Тем более, со льдом он уже отлично умеет управляться…  
\- Привез на озеро, дал в руки пожарную кирку и оказывал моральную поддержку. Целых шесть минут – потом так увлекся, что отобрал свое орудие и стал долбить сам, как будто там на дне осталось после нас что-то интересное. Дуралей как есть. – Диффенбахия сочувственно качает крапчатым листком. - Ну, ты еще с ним поближе познакомишься. Надеюсь, тебе тут понравится.  
Лио наполняет стакан лимонадом, кидает пару кубиков льда и с удовольствием устраивается на диване, до которого как раз доползло ленивое солнце.  
\- У него дома и правда занятно. - Он делает глоток и замирает, чувствуя на губах обжигающе прохладную сладость. И совсем немного горечи.  
Он живет с Гало уже четыре недели, но до сих пор не решается назвать это место своим – даже наедине с собой. Ну, или с диффенбахией, невелика разница.  
Лио отпивает лимонад, больше не чувствуя вкуса, и прикрывает глаза. Коротко усмехается – похоже, у него с растениями действительно много общего.  
Если ты чувствуешь себя выдернутым из родной почвы цветком – не беда. Может быть, тебя просто хотят пересадить в горшок попросторней. Если земля уходит из-под ног, и кажется, что ты не можешь найти место в новой жизни – оглядись. Возможно, ты уже нашел его. Нашел свой дом, куда тебя перенесли с потрескавшейся обугленной пустоши бережно и осторожно, куда тебя впустили давно и навсегда – как и в сердце. Куда ты, сам не заметив, пустил корни.  
Хлопает дверь, и Лио открывает глаза, щурясь от яркого света.  
\- Вот, - хмуро объявляет Гало, сгружает пакеты с землей и дренажем на пол и осторожно ставит свежую добычу на подоконник. Тут же дергается, сует палец в рот, достает с влажным чмоканьем и сообщает: - Красивый и переживет что угодно.  
Новичку, похоже, нет дела до чужих страданий: цветет себе, не забывая ощетиниться на весь мир парой десятков иголок.  
\- Ага. Даже схватку с кровожадным кактусом, - бормочет Лио под нос и чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Иди сюда, погляжу, что у тебя с рукой.  
\- Да ниче! – Гало взмахивает ладонью и недобро косится на кактус. – Не привыкать, все равно она вечно пострадавшая. Судьба у меня такая!  
Очень колючая. Привыкшая пробиваться сквозь каменистую почву и обходиться без лишней заботы. Почти забывшая о том, что в правильных руках может зацвести так ярко.  
Гало никуда не деться от своей судьбы.  
Лио – тоже.  
\- Иди сюда, - повторяет он с мягкой улыбкой и хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. – Пожалуйста. Я о тебе позабочусь. У меня, конечно, мало опыта. Но я научусь.


End file.
